urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bones
Bones, aka Crispin—Full Name: Crispin Phillip Arthur Russell III, is a vampire — Character Book or Series Night Huntress series About the Character Crispin Phillip Arthur Russell III (His prostitute mother thought adding numbers gave the name a sense of dignity) General One-lIne Descripton A Master vampire, bounty hunter of vampires, former gigilo, former 18th century penal colony prisoner. Species: master vampire Age * 241 years old * Date of change: 1790 (he was 24 then) * Date of birth: November 20th, 1766 * Place of Birth: England * Place of change: Somewhere in Australia * Changed by: Ian Physical Descripton Bones is about 6 foot 1, with light blond hair in tight waves, darker brows, dark brown eyes that can look nearly black, pronounced cheekbones, perfectly chiseled features, and “flawless diamonds-and-cream” skin. He has a curving mouth, straight nose, and etched jaw line. His hair is naturally brown, but he changes it often. Appearance: platinum blond hair (first meeting), honey brown hair (rest of the time), brown eyes, pale skin, angelic features Character / Personality * He fell in love with Cat early on and was not afraid to tell her about his feelings. * He's got a great sense of humor even in the darkest times. * He loves to change his hair color and disguise himself. * He's extremely protective of Cat, but always lets her fight when she needs to. Profession Occupation(s): former male prostitute, bounty hunter, master vampire, co-ruler of their own vampire-lines with Mencheres Skills: Bounty hunting skills: hunting and killing vampires who are killers Supernatural Abilities Fly, hypnotize humans, read minds, telekinesis Superhuman Strength,Speed,agility,Reflexes And a Rapid Healing Factor. Telekinesis Mind reading and the gift of degeneration due to Mencheres sharing Cain's legacy with him. Trained In martial arts and blade fighting. Backstory / Biography Bones a vampire made in the 18th century is the British husband of Cat. Originally called Crispin Phillip Arthur Russell III, born November 20, 1766, was a prostitute when he was human. but after he was caught stealing was sent to Australia, where he became a vampire not long after. Crispin was born in London, England in 1766. His mother, Penelope, was a whore and only 15 years old at the time. As he grew up, he got money by begging or thieving. Penelope died of syphilis at the age of 33 when Crispin was 17. He arranged to stay at the whorehouse by servicing highborn women. One day he got caught picking a pocket, and he was sentenced to the penal colonies in South Wales. At the colony he became friends with Timothy, Charles, and Ian. Ian escaped, and a year later he came back as a vampire to rescue his friends. Crispin didn’t want to be a vampire, but Ian changed him anyway. They stayed with the natives for awhile before finally returning to England 20 years later. Bones is very powerful and ruthless, he is also very possessive of Cat when it comes to other men (who find her attractive). Bones is about 6 foot 1, with light blond hair in tight waves, darker brows, dark brown eyes that can look nearly black, pronounced cheekbones, perfectly chiseled features, and “flawless diamonds-and-cream” skin. He has a curving mouth, straight nose, and etched jaw line. His hair is naturally brown, but he changes it often. ~ Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. First Appearance "Out of the light and obscured by shadows, I saw the top of a man's head bent forward. His hair was nearly white under the intermittent lighting, but his skin was unlined. Hollows and contours became features as he looked up and spotted me staring at him. His brows were distinctly darker than his hair, which appeared to be light blond. Those eyes were dark as well, too deep for me to guess a color. His cheekbones could have been chiseled from marble, and that flawless diamonds-and-cream skin glamed from under his shirt collar." (Halfway to the Grave-Page 4) Biography Major Events and Changes Vampire Specifics Cain was the first vampire. They have many strengths : all vampires possess superhuman speed, strength, durability, stamina and senses (especially hearing and smell). They Also Can regenerate from any injury and can even regenerate limbs. And they can compell human minds, These abilities grow stronger with age. Some Vampires can fly. If a vampire gets to be powerful enough and old enough, this is one of the perks. Cases of Pyrokinesis (Vlad) and Telekinesis (Mencheres, and later Bones) have also been seen. On the other hand, they have few weaknesses, and sunlight, crosses, and wooden stakes aren’t among them. The only thing that can hurt them is silver. Silver is poisonous to vampire, slowing and weakening them, and if a vampire's heart is staked with a silver, the vampire will die. They lived in pyramid-like societies where the top vampire (called a"Master") rules over all the “children” they created. When humans drink vampire blood, they become less susceptible to vampire mind control. They have undead blood running in their veins. Like a remote control with low batteries, your signals aren’t getting through. Drinking vampire blood can add years to a human’s normal lifespan. For instance, two pints of aged nosferatu blood would add 50 years; if someone were to continually drink vampire blood, they could extent their life quite a bit. Vampires are very territorial and anyone they’ve bit and/or shagged becomes their property. Stealing, injuring, killing or feeding from another vampire's property is punishable by vampire law. In some cases, the punishment can be dealt by a Law Guardian, the vampiric equivalent of law enforcement. Vampires and ghouls are considered sister race as they are both created very similarly. A vampire is born after a human is bled to the point of death and then drinks deeply from a vampire's blood. Making a ghoul isn’t that dissimilar. First, you have to mortally wound a human, then have him drink vampire blood, but not enough for him to live. After he dies, a ghoul takes the human’s heart and switches it with his own. Then vampire blood is poured over the heart, which seals the wound and start the reanimating process. After a some time, the dead human will then rise as a ghoul. ~ Night Huntress Read-Along: One Foot in the Grave | Literary Escapism Misc * He's a 200-plus year old vampire who can fly and hypnotize humans. * He's a former gigolo who loves to use his considerable talents to satisfy his wife. (See the infamous Chapter 32 of One Foot in the Grave) * He used to be a vampire bounty hunter which is how he met his wife. * He fell in love with Cat early on and was not afraid to tell her about his feelings. * He's got a great sense of humor even in the darkest times. * He loves to change his hair color and disguise himself. * He's extremely protective of Cat, but always lets her fight when she needs to. Quotes * "If you run from me, I will chase you, and I'll find you...." (Halfway to the Grave-Page 202) * "I want your heart the most. Above all else. You're exactly right, I won't stop until I have it." (Halfway to the Grave-Page 274) *“Not happy to see me after all these years? Do you know why I wanted to catch you unawares?” So I could see your eyes, and know what you felt in that very instant.” ~ bk2 *I’ve been looking for you every day since you left me, Kitten, and I’m sick of being without you. You’ve had your shot at things, now let me have mine. ~ bk2 * * Night Huntress Read-Along: One Foot in the Grave | Literary Escapism ~ quotes Trivia How Jeaniene pictures Bones: (Younger versions of) Jude Law, Ethan Hawke, Christian Bale, Viggo Mortensen, Billy Idol, Bruce Campbell (like he was in Army of Darkness), and James Franco, with a healthy dose of my own imagination to boot. External References Character Profile: *Bones Frost Cemetery *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia *Feminist Fairy Tale Reviews: MY BOOK BOYFRIEND (2) Bones *Night Huntress Read-Along: One Foot in the Grave | Literary Escapism — C&B quotes *Alpha Showdown Round 1: Wrath vs. Bones | Vampire Book Club *Crispin Russell *Bones - halfway to the grave *Crispin Philip Arthur Russell III | People/Characters | LibraryThing *Bones - Cat und Bones Wiki - German Images & Videos *Wallpapers Frost Cemetery *Night Huntress Series Frost Cemetery ~ full cover images of Cat & Bones *▶ Night Huntress Series Crispin aka "Bones" - YouTube *▶ Night Huntress World by Jeaniene Frost [Characters - YouTube] *▶ Night Huntress Series Trailer - YouTube *▶ ღCat & Bonesღ Not Gonna Wait ► Night Huntress Series ღ - YouTube Series / Books: *Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Night Huntress - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost *Cat und Bones Wiki - German Community: *(4) Bones 'Crispin Russell' *cat and bones on Tumblr *Crispin Russell III (Bones_NH) on Twitter Gallery Cat & Bones bk 2-OneFootGrave.jpg|Cat Crawfield and Bones—bk 2: One Foot in the Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2168860.One_Foot_in_the_Grave Cat & Bones Bk 3-Grave'sEnd.jpg|Cat Crawfield and Bones—Bk #3: At Grave's End from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3570231-at-grave-s-end Cat & Bones bk 4-DestinedEarlyGrave.jpg|Cat Crawfield and Bones—bk 4: Destined for an Early Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5604848-destined-for-an-early-grave Cat & Bones bk 5-ThisSideofGrave.jpg|Cat Crawfield and Bones—bk 5: This Side of the Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6871617-this-side-of-the-grave Cat & Bones bk 6-OneGrave.jpg|Cat Crawfield and Bones—bk 6: One Grave at a Time from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7954556-one-grave-at-a-time Cat & Bones bk 7-UpFromGrave.jpg|Cat Crawfield and Bones—bk 7: Up From the Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10357792-up-from-the-grave Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters‎ Category:Set in Australia Category:Lilith or Cain Category:Telekinesis